


Trust is a big word

by NeverlandHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, The scene we deserved, girls supporting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandHeart/pseuds/NeverlandHeart
Summary: Margo has a hard time trusting people, and after what she’s been through, so does Julia. But, maybe, they can trust each other.





	Trust is a big word

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this in my drabble series, but for some reason I like it better as a stand alone. I apologize if Margo is OOC, but hopefully it makes sense.

When Margo realizes she’s completely alone in the castle, she breathes in deeply and sits on her throne, gently taking off her crown and putting it on the chair next to her. Margo’s not one to admit when she’s feeling even the tiniest bit weak, but now that she’s officially High King and she’s got a fairy eye, she’s scared. 

She sits in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what the future looks like for her now. It’s definitely different from what she pictured when she first stepped foot into Brakebills. 

Someone clears their throat and Margo stands abruptly, back rigid. When she sees it’s Julia, she relaxes slightly. 

Julia gives her a gentle, almost shy smile. “Hi.” 

Slowly, Margo sits back down on the throne. “..Hi.”

Julia clears her throat again, this time to get rid of the awkward silence. “Congratulations.”

Margo gives her a minuscule, fake smile. “I owe you, for the trees.”

Julia quickly shakes her head. “No. You don’t owe me a single thing. I was only fixing what I broke. You got this because of you.”

Margo nods in reply, her walls going up. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back with the others?”

Julia tucks a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. “No, yea, it’s just..” She hesitates, shifting her weight. “I..felt you.” 

Oh. Right, she can do that now. 

_Shit_.

Margo shrugs and leans back. “I’m fine. Just jitters.”

Julia nods but it’s clear she doesn’t believe her, she doesn’t press though. “Okay. But..while I’m here, I want to apologize to you.” 

That surprises her and she raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Julia takes in a deep breath. “What I said to you, that day at Brakebills, it was shitty. Everything I did back then was pretty shitty. You didn’t deserve it, and I was wrong. You’re a good friend Margo, a really good friend and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much I appreciate you looking out for Quentin when I..couldn’t. And I want you to know that this isn’t,” She gestures down her body. “This isn’t whatever I’m becoming wanting to apologize to you, and it’s not me wanting to apologize to the High King. This is just.. _me_ wanting to apologize to _you_.” She’s wringing her hands together nervously, obviously waiting for Margo to dismiss her or curse her out.

Instead, Margo stares at her for a few seconds before leaning forward in her throne and covering her face with her hands. “I’m so fucking scared.”

Immediately Julia is sitting next to her in the seat that doesn’t have the crown on it. “That’s understandable. But..you’re High King for a reason, Margo. You were chosen by everyone, and that’s never happened before. They elected you for a reason, they trust you. You didn’t ignore or shun anybody like anyone else would have, you _listened_ to them. You love Fillory. Like Quentin, like me, and they know that. These people..the talking animals, they trust you.” Julia hesitatingly reaches and takes the crown, placing it on Margo’s head. “And I know it doesn’t mean a lot, but _I_ trust you, Margo.”

Margo looks at her, really looks her and for a moment, it’s silent, however no longer the awkward kind, before Margo reaches out and takes Julia’s hand. “Actually, it means a lot.” 

For the first time since getting her fairy eye, Margo’s smile is genuine. 

* * *

There’s six pairs of eyes on her and Julia can feel a panic attack setting in. It’s been three and a half weeks since they got their memories back and slowly but surely, Julia has been regaining her strength. Now, today, after a full week of planning, they’re going to the library to rescue Alice and hopefully release magic. 

Julia, is, of course, their secret weapon. They’ve constructed a bomb. A magic bomb, if you will, that only Julia can power. Julia closes her eyes, which is a mistake because when she does she sees a flash of a face that she wishes she could get rid of. Having to deal with her trauma for the second time has been extremely difficult and scary. 

The thought of letting her friends down scares her more. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Her voice wavers, doubt slipping in. Not of the mission, of herself. Her hands are shaking and Margo knows she’s in a place in her head that she shouldn’t be. “I can’t do this.” A barely there whisper. 

Quentin and Kady move to comfort her immediately. Margo is faster. 

“Julia,” She kneels down in front of her. “You can do this. We trust you.” There’s not a hint of doubt in her voice, and it’s not because she’s good at hiding it, it’s because she has real, _true_ faith in her. Julia takes in a shaky breath and makes eye contact with her. “ _I_ trust you, Julia.” 

Doubt moves away, bringing fire she’s seen before. 

And when Margo touches her shoulder, her eyes glow. 


End file.
